La culpa es de Milo
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Albiore se enfrenta a Milo y Afrodita en la Isla Andrómeda


**Clasificación:** Nc-17  
 **Advertencias:** OoC ligero, muerte de un personaje, violencia.  
 **Tipo:** Aventura, Angst, Humor negro, **Universo Original**. 

**La Culpa es de Milo**

Cuando recordaba aquel día, Afrodita siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que la culpa había sido completamente de Milo. Si el escorpión hubiera obedecido dócilmente él ni siquiera habría tenido que ir hasta la isla, pero el griego había mascullado aquello de "es indigno para un Santo de Oro medirse con uno de plata". Todos en el Santuario sabían que Albiore era fuerte, se le tenía en un concepto elevado, similar al de los santos de Oro, el patriarca no iba a arriesgarse a subestimarlo y que acabara sumándose a los rebeldes, si Milo iba con burla y despreocupación aquella batalla podía salir muy mal. Por eso el sueco había terminado en aquella tierra yerma, llena de mosquitos y con el aire tan salobre que lastimaba la piel.

La culpa había sido de Milo, se repitió, al llegar allí las energías eran agresivas y violentas, aquello se anunciaba como una Guerra de Mil Días y no tenían tanto tiempo para perder. Cuando se acercó al área de combate se dio cuenta de que Milo jugaba con su presa como lo haría un gato con un ratón, dejándole desplegar todo su poder y poniéndose a sí mismo en peligro. Albiore era rápido, Milo estaba indeciso, los ataques y las heridas se sucedían y Afrodita acabó excitándose.

El frenesí de la cacería, más que sus órdenes o lo comprometido de la situación, fue lo que lo forzó a intervenir. Dejó caer una lluvia de pétalos rojos que intoxicó todo el aire, fue un ataque sorpresivo que puso a Albiore de rodillas, pues ya había recibido ocho de las agujas escarlatas y estaba débil.

Al principio, Milo no había dicho nada, se limitó a alejarse del área de influencia de los pétalos, y aunque su mirada era agresiva y llena de despecho no hizo por detenerle. Él había sonreído, satisfecho de que aquel plateado que osaba compararse con los Santos de Oro, la élite del Santuario, hubiera caído de rodillas con el más débil de sus ataques. Hubiera podido matarlo con un gesto breve y rápido de sus dedos, lanzándole una flor blanca por la espalda, a punto estuvo de hacerlo, pero Albiore había girado el rostro hacia él y le había mirado.

Su mirada no era desesperada, ni suplicante, ni agresiva. La emoción que reflejaba era puramente desprecio. Él no podía estar seguro, no podía afirmar en absoluto qué pasaba por la mente del argentino, pero se imaginó la forma en que lo veía: el asesino del Santuario, el que atacaba por la espalda de forma baja y rastrera, el que tenía la sangre, el cuerpo y la mente llenos de veneno.

Se había exaltado aun más, ¿Albiore lo despreciaba? Pues él iba a demostrarle qué tanto podía llegar a merecer ese sentimiento. A velocidad de la luz liberó una ráfaga de rosas pirañas, a pesar de la defensa del otro, las flores devoraron su armadura, y no pararon allí, continuaron y devoraron su cosmos y aun más, le devoraron la piel sobre los huesos más expuestos. Afrodita les ordenó parar, aún no lo quería muerto. Se regocijó con su jadeo de dolor y la expresión de sufrimiento de su rostro.

A pesar de los daños, el Caballero de Cefeo volvió a levantarse, precariamente se puso de pie, sangrando por múltiples heridas, tan pequeñas como la uña de su meñique, con la respiración acelerada y medio aletargado por la gran dosis de veneno que había recibido tanto de piscis como de escorpio. Hubiera sido fácil acabar con su vida llegado a ese punto, pero él no quería hacerlo, estaba demasiado enojado.

Le lanzó una patada contra la rodilla, clavando la punta de la bota y gozó con inusual perfidia el ruido de la rótula al quebrarse, los huesos se dirigieron hacia atrás en un ángulo imposible y Albiore cayó de costado, con un jadeo ahogado, apretando los dientes para no gritar. Desde el suelo volvió a levantar la cabeza y lo retó; su gesto estaba ensombrecido de dolor pero su mirada seguía ardiendo de reprobación, sin mayor palabra declaraba su superioridad sobre él y eso Afrodita no podía soportarlo.

Utilizó los puños, las aristas de la armadura de Piscis se clavaron en la carne descubierta de la barbilla y desgarraron la piel, un segundo golpe logró quebrar el anguloso hueso y un reguero de sangre le golpeó el rostro en respuesta al tercer impacto. Le quedaron trozos de dientes entre los dedos pero no paró. De un puñetazo hizo quebrarse el hombro izquierdo y Albiore aún tuvo la fuerza suficiente para regresarle la agresión sobre el lado contrario. Él se vio forzado a retroceder, lastimado, pero a penas un poco, pues tenía la armadura dorada defendiéndolo.

Enceguecido por la furia se lanzó sobre su víctima y lanzó un tallo sin pétalos hacia su pulmón derecho. Aquel dardo atravesó limpiamente, sangre y aire comenzaron a escapar del pecho de Cefeo, mas su mirada no se opacó, no podía levantarse, a duras penas podía respirar, pero su presencia seguía siendo un escarnio, su vida misma era un lamento y una declaración contra la corrupción del Santuario.

Afrodita volvió a acercarse y de un certero pisotón le rompió todos los dedos de la mano derecha, le cogió el brazo y con veloz y brusco movimiento le partió el hueso en pedazos. Se complació con el grito pero no le bastaba. Concentró su cosmos en su puño derecho y golpeó la cadera de su enemigo, el grueso crujiendo fue como música, los gritos como un canto. Destrozó el otro brazo con igual rapidez.

Albiore se retorció de dolor, su cuerpo moviéndose de forma automática en espasmos llenos de agonía, perdía mucha sangre y no tardaría en morir, pero seguía mirándole de la misma manera y él decidió que no lo toleraría más. Hincando una rodilla sobre el pecho del moribundo convoco una de sus rosas blancas; iba a deshacerse de aquellos ojos, iba a sacarlos de sus cuencas y a reventarlos bajo sus botas doradas, lo único que necesitaba era el filo de la punta del tallo. Colocó este en el borde del párpado, listo para mutilarlo cuando un par de brazos fieros se aferraron a sus hombros y lo arrastraron lejos de su víctima.

–¡Cielos, Afrodita! Ya basta, ya… ya es suficiente.

La voz de Milo lo sacó de su trance. Envuelto en aquel furor, había olvidado por completo que se encontraba allí también. La mirada del griego estaba llena de horror y escándalo, nunca había visto un despliegue tan innecesario de violencia, aquello no había sido derrotar a un enemigo, si no torturarlo, tenía nauseas.

Afrodita se había irritado por un momento, pero al siguiente había lanzado la rosa por entre los brazos de su compañero hacia el hombre en el suelo. Los pétalos ni siquiera alcanzaron a teñirse todos de rojo, tan poca sangre le quedaba al caballero de Cefeo. Aquel gesto terminó por difundir aquella desagradable mirada y él finalmente pudo respirar en paz.

Aquella imagen de desmembramiento y tortura era sólo una más en la carrera de asesino del sueco, sólo otra muerte, él no había querido que fuera así, no lo había buscado; era culpa de Milo se decía siempre, que le había provocado más allá de su control; pero cuando llegó la guerra y Shun fue a buscar venganza por la forma en que había muerto su maestro, el que pagó por aquello fue Afrodita. Su muerte, pensó en sus últimos momentos, también era culpa del Escorpión.


End file.
